1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates generally to load supporting frames and in particular to a corner structure therefore.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In furniture of the type having a metal supporting frame, it has been common to attach the legs to the horizontal frame members by welding or with threaded fastening means. If the load to be supported was relatively heavy, the welded joints or the fasteners were required to be of substantial size in order to achieve a frame of sufficient strength and rigidity. However, where the load to be supported was a transparent table top, the welded joints or threaded fasteners detracted from the over-all appearance of the completed table. Furthermore, where the frame was provided with a decorative surface finish, such as mirror polishing, anodizing, painting or chrome plating, the welded joints or threaded fasteners became even more noticeable and objectionable.
Previous attempts at solving this problem have taken the form of concealing the joint inside the table leg. U.S. Pat. No. 1,630,492 issued to Kusterle shows a furniture frame having a welded corner construction which is enclosed by a mounting piece attached to the top of a leg. U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,196 issued to Carisi discloses a two-piece clamp with threaded fastener enclosed in a tubular leg. However, these joints still require either welding or the threading in of a fastener after the joint has been concealed to provide the necessary rigidity for the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,905,514 discloses a table having braces which interconnect the legs. A pair of braces are inserted in openings formed in the leg. The ends of the braces are mitered and are brought into abutting relationship inside the leg. The outwardly facing surfaces of the braces at the mitered ends seat against a seating member inserted in the leg. The inwardly facing surfaces of the braces at the mitered ends have a curvalinear seat for receiving a dowel which is trapped against the inside surfaces of the leg.